The Lion Queen: The Beginning
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: My twist on The Lion King as the story we know is turned around. Join female Ahadi and male Uru as they find love till male Sarabi finds out he's gonna be a father of lil Sonia. See as theses lovable characters sex is switch and go through drama romance and hardships as they become adults and The Lion Queen. I own nothing but OCS that may be related to an Lion King character.
1. Asia vs Zess

**Sexyshewolf here, with a new account and on my school's computer. I have been reading a lot of stories, even my own and I have a new ideas for stories. Such as this one, this is the story of Mufasa and Taka as females. But at first I take you before them, to Ahadi and Uru as their sex is switch also, till Sonia/ Simba is brown hope you enjoy. I own nothing but my OCS who may be related to a Disney character **

The Lion Queen: The Beginning

Chapter 1: Asia vs. Zess

"Wait up Uba" yelled a light golden lioness cub with bright green eyes and a black tail tuff.

"No way Queenie, you got to catch me on your own" a dark brown cub with reddish amber eyes and reddish brown tail and mane tuff.

"My name is Asia, not `Queenie`" said the golden lioness cub.

The brown cub, Uba rolled his eyes and said "Come on, let's go fine the others"

With that Asia and Uba went to find their friends. As the two cubs walked they came across three other cubs. A dark beige lioness cub with reddish orange eyes, dark brown ear rims and a black tail tuff, name Athena. The other cubs were males name Erevu and Kevin. Erevu is golden beige with blue eyes, a brown tail tuff and black ear rims. Kevin is dark tawny beige with apple green eyes, black ear rims, black mane tuff and tail tuff.

"Hey guys" said Athena as she ran to Asia and they head butted one another.

"Hey Athena" said Asia

"So tell me, how did it go with Uba?" asked Athena giggling.

Asia said nothing and walked over to the watering hole.

"Aw, what's wrong with the princess" laughed a pale tan lioness cub with deep blue eyes, dark brown stripe between her eyes and dark brown tail tuff.

"Oh what do you want, Zess" growled Asia

"I heard you have the hots for my boyfriend" said Zess walking around Asia.

"And, what are doing to do if I do like Uba" snarled Asia

Zess laughed and snarled "If I catch you near my boyfriend, you will wish you were never born"

Asia was about to say something when Uba came running over.

Zess smirked and said "Hey baby" and licked his cheek

Uba smiled and nuzzled Zess under her chin, but that smile faded when he saw the hurt in Asia's green eyes.

Asia took one look at her Uba and her rival and ran off.

Uba stopped nuzzling Zess and looked after the retreating princess.

"Don't worry about her, she's a no body" laughed Zess

"Yea, I guess" said Uba

Even though he really is saying "What have I done"

**I don't really like this because it is a rush. I did this in school between a project and not get caught, but I hope you like it. Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	2. Hunting Lessons

Chapter 2: Hunting Lessons

Asia sat on a high rock crying her royal eyes out.

"How could I be so stupid" Asia growled to herself

"I don't think you are stupid" said a dark golden yellow cub with a black tuff on his head and dark red eyes.

Asia looked down and saw her best friend's brother; Aiza.

Asia just smiled and went back to crying.

Aiza sighed and said "he is the one who is stupid not you"

Asia looked down at him again and couldn't help but smiled. Asia was about to say something but Aiza was gone. Asia sighed once more before heading home, Pride Rock.

A dark brown lioness with blue eyes sat at the peck of Pride Rock as a eagle flew to her.

"Good afternoon your majesty" said the eagle as bowed.

The lioness nodded for the bird to continue.

"Everything is in order" continue the eagle

"That's good; don't need any problems while raising a daughter alone" the dark queen

"Mother" Asia called as she walked up the rocky steps

The dark queen, Mandisa looked and smiled at her heir.

"Ready for your lessons" said Mandisa as she nuzzled her daughter's head.

Asia nodded and said "Yes mother, I'm ready"

Mandisa smiled and walked down to the savanna with Asia following. As the royal lionesses got to the hunting ground, Mandisa crouched low and told Asia to the same.

"Ok stay low to the ground" whispered Asia as she watched her mother.

Mandisa was about to say something when a lone zebra came by them.

"Be quiet and watch me" Mandisa said before going for the kill.

Mandisa crawled a little more before she gave chase and pounced, killing her prey in no time without mercy.

"Mom that was amazing" yelled Asia as she ran over to her mother

"Thank you dear" said Mandisa as she nuzzled her daughter's head.

Asia looked up and asked "Will I ever be great as you, mother?"

Mandisa laughed a little and said "Of course, with a lot of practice you'll be the best lead lioness this pride had ever seen"

Asia smile at her mother and said "Really, you really think so"

Mandisa chuckled and said "Come on lets go home"

As the sun was setting Mandisa and Asia raced home.

**Ok so chap 2 is done. I thank Jonny2b for reviewing. I will try to update as soon as possible, but befoe you go I have the full descriptions of the characters. **

**=ASIA=**

**Asia is light golden colored. Her muzzle, throat, belly, paws, inner thighs and under eyeshades are cream colored.**

**Asia's eyes are light green. She has black claws sticking out of her paws and she have a black tail tuff.**

**=UBA=**

**Uba is dark brown colored. His muzzle, belly and paws is tan colored. **

**Uba's eyes are reddish brown. He have a brownish red mane tuff and tail tuff.**

**=ATHENA=**

**Athena is darker beige brownish colored. Her muzzle, paws, belly and eyeshades is a lighter colored.**

**Athena's eyes are amber colored. She has a dark brown tail tuff and ear rims.**

**=EREVU=**

**Erevu is beige goldish colored. His muzzle, belly and paws is a lighter cream colored.**

**Erevu's eyes are blue colored. He has a brown tail tuff.**

**=KEVIN=**

**Kevin is dark tawny colored. His muzzle, belly and eyeshades are a lighter colored.**

**Kevin's eyes are apple green. He has a black mane tuff and tail tuff.**

**=AIZA=**

**Aiza is begie goldish colored. His muzzle, belly and paws are a light tan colored.**

**Aiza's eyes are dark red. He has a black mane tuff and tail tuff.**

**=ZESS=**

**Zess is pale tan colored. Her muzzle, belly and paws are lighter colored. **

**Zess' eyes are blue colored. She has a dark brown strip going down her head and a dark brown tail tuff.**

**=MANDISA=**

**Mandisa is light brown colored. Her muzzle, belly, paws, and under eyeshades are tan colored. Her tail tuff is a muddy brown.**

**I own nothing but my idea and maybe Aiza. I hope you all like it. Please review. The first 3 will win a kiss from my good friend Rafiki.**


	3. The Drought

Chapter Three: The Drought

"Mother I am so thirsty" whined Asia

Mandisa sighed and said "I know dear" then she licked the top of Asia's head.

Mandisa looked at the sun rising then she looked at Asia again.

Mandisa sighed once more and said "Asia come, there someone you need to meet"

Asia nodded and followed Mandisa down the rocky steps. Mother and daughter went deep into the Pride lands to a cave.

"Mother where are we?" asked Asia

Mandisa just smiled and walked and the cave. Asia looked confused but she shook it off and followed her mother in the cave. In the cave were pictures on the wall, as she continued walking she saw a painting of a golden lioness with a brown lion and above them was a golden lion.

Asia turned to her mother and asked "what's that mother?"

Mandisa looked at the picture Asia was looking at and smiled, then she said "you will know in due time, my dear" and with that the queen continued walking.

Then queen stopped and called out "Raeka"

"Yes my queen" said a voice

Mandisa looked and smiled while Asia looked and hid behind Mandisa's hind leg. Because there in front of the queen and princess was a young white wolf with powered blue eyes.

Mandisa chuckled and said "It's ok, she a friend"

"Yes my princess I'm a friend. I will never harm you, but I will harm those who wish to harm you" Raeka said with a smile

Mandisa laughed a little at her daughter's confusion and told Asia "Raeka is also the pride and the Pride Lands' Sherman"

"So my queen how can I please you with today?" asked Raeka

"The Pride Lands are gone dry and I need to what to do, so could you asked the Great Queens and Kings of the past for some guidance" Mandisa told the young wolf.

Raeka smiled and said "My queen they have already conversed with me"

Mandisa asked "What did they say?"

Raeka sighed and said "You must go on a quest for water"

Mandisa looked surprised and worried, she shook her and said "There gots to be another way Raeka"

Raeka shook her head and said "No"

"But who will watch over the lands and who will teach Asia how to be a queen" Mandisa almost cried

Raeka put a paw on the queen's shoulder and said "I have a friend who seeks a pride. He wouldn't mind looking after the kingdoms till you come back. Also I will be more than happy to teach Asia her Queenly lessons"

Mandisa smiled a bit and said "Thanks Raeka"

Raeka just nodded and said "My friend will be here in the morning"

Mandisa nodded and walked out of the cave with Asisa followering.


	4. Good Luck Queen Mandisa

The Lion Queen: The Beginning

Chapter 4: Good Luck Queen Mandisa

Mandisa sat on a high rock with a young eagle on her shoulder at the bottom of Pride Rock waiting for the friend of Raeka. All of the pride was gather around the queen. Asia was was being hugged by Athena and Erevu.

"I don't want her to go" Asia cried

"I know you don't Asia, but look on the bright side at lease you have us" Athena told her friend as she nuzzled Aisa's head.

Then everybody turned their heads because their was Raeka and a dark golden lioness with rich blue eyes. Mandisa jump off her rock and went over to Raeka and the lioness.

"My queen" bowed the lioness

Mandisa nodded for her to continue.

"I am Ariel"

"It's a pleasure Ariel" Mandisa smiled

Then she turned and said to pride "I on my way on a quest for water, I will be back"

"Mother!" yelled Asia as she broke away from her friends and ran to her mother

"Asia, dear it's ok I will be back and that's a promise" Mandisa told Asia as she licked Asia's head.

The queen gave one last look at her pride and dash off into the savannah. Aisa just sat there as the pride began to go about their daily lives.

"Well well well, is'nt it miss princess" said Zess walking up to Asia

"Not now Zess, I'm in the move" growled Asia

"Aw the princess is not in the move" mock Zess

Asia growled "I'm warning you" as she got her black claws stuck out even more than is was.

Zess saw this and said "What, now the princess want to fight"

"you are worthless, you don't devered to be queen. You worthless piece of trash" Zess snraled and spat in Asia's face.

Asia growled, really loud and pounced on Zess. Bitting and Sracthing, and even tried to bite Zess' neck, to kill her. But just as Asia was about to kill Zess, she saw Uba standing not to far from them. Asia got off of Zess and sped away as fast as she could.


	5. The Truth

**Awoooooool….**

**AN/Sorry for the long wait been busy with other stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R and I will try to update soon. Thank You!**

The Lion Queen: The Beginning

Chapter 5: The Truth

Uba sat under huge tree thinking about what just happened. He saw the princess almost kill his girlfriend that he's not too happy to be with.

"Hey man" said Erevu as he walked over to his friend

"Hey" Uba said with a sigh

"What's wrong?" Erevu asked as he sat next to Uba

"Zess"

Erevu sighed and said "There's something you should know"

Uba looked up surprised and asked "what?"

Erevu sighed again and "Athena is going to kill me, but Asia likes you"

Uba was taken back and asked "Really?"

Erevu just nodded and said "she has always liked you"

"I always liked her but…Zess" said Uba

"You should go see her" said Erevu

Uba nodded and ran off

"What did I do, now he really is not going to like me" said Asia pacing back and forth not noticing Uba

"I wouldn't say that" chuckled Uba

Asia turned around and saw surprised to see Uba sitting there with a smirk on his muzzle,

"Um...how much did you hear?" asked Asia backing up to a rock?

Uba got up with that smirk still on his muzzle.

"Plenty" Uba said with lust in his voice

Asia green eyes grew wide as Uba was only inches away.

"You know what" whispered Uba in Asia's ear

Asia breathing was heavy but she mange to asked "What" is a soft whisper

"I like you too" Uba whispered in Asia's ear sending a chill down her spine

Asia looked at those handsome pair of reddish brown eyes that she fell in love with and smiled seductively.

The two leaned in slowly and kissed muzzles. Uba broke away first with an impressive smile as Asia had a dreamy look. But they didn't know that Zess saw and heard the whole thing.

Zess snarled and said "I will kill you Asia, you not worthy for Uba or the throne. I will kill if it's the last thing I do"


	6. The News

The Lion Queen: The Beginning

Chapter 6: The News

Months has passed since the depart of Queen Mandisa. The Pride Lands' cubs are now young adults preparing for the adult world. By the watering hole a beautiful golden brown young lioness sat drinking out of the water hole. When her ears perked up at the sound of grass parting.

The young lioness turned and unleashed her black claws and growled "who's there?"

A dark golden beige young lion with dark red eyes and a black mane stepped out.

The young lioness sighed and said "I thought you were Zess" and bend down to drink some more water

The young lion smiled and said as he walked the young lioness' side "I figured that" and bend down to drink some water too

The young lioness sat and looked at the young lion and asked "What's up?"

The young lion sat up too and looked at the young, but beautiful lioness infornt of him and said "Nothing much, how about you?"

"Nothing much besides getting ready for being queen" Asia

"That's good" said the young lion

"Asia!"

The young lion and Asia looked to see a young sable brown and cream eagle flying their way.

"What is it?" asked the young lioness, Asia

The eagle looked up and said "You're wanted at Raeka's cave"

The Asia nodded and said farewell before running off into the Pride Lands.

A young white wolf with sparking blue eyes stud at the entrance of a cave. The she-wolf smiled when she saw a golden figure running in the distance.

"Ahh, my princess we need to talk" said Raeka once Asia walked up

Asia stopped and sat on her butt and said "About what?"

Raeka smiled and said "Its time"

Asia gasped and said "What? But I'm not really"

Raeka chuckled and said "Your mother wasn't ready either when your grandparents past to the stars"

"But my mom is alive, isn't she?"

Raeka bowed her head and said "Its time you should know" she sighed and continued "your mother past away when you were entering your teenage stage"

Asia was crying and growled "Why are you telling me this now!"

Raeka bowed her head and said "Your mother asked me too"

Asia's eyes grew wide and sighed and said "alright"

Raeka smiled and said "the ceremony will happened at noon"

Asia nodded and was about to walk away when something hit her.

She turned and said "What about my king, I can't rule alone"

Raeka chuckled and said "of course you can, your great great grand cub will rule without a mate then you can too. But you already picked out a king is Raeka right?" Raeka said the last part with a smirk

Asia sighed and just walked away to Pride Rock.


End file.
